Aircraft include numerous wire bundles, conduits, pipes, ducts, and other aircraft systems that are typically suspended from or otherwise attached to aircraft floor beams or other aircraft structures. Because the aircraft systems are of various shapes and sizes, they often must be supported with a variety of brackets, straps, wire ties or other attachment devices that are each uniquely designed for their respective aircraft systems. Unfortunately, designing, manufacturing, and installing so many disparate attachment devices increases the cost, complexity, and weight of an aircraft.
Aircraft also typically include numerous electrical and electronic devices that must be grounded. This typically requires many unique grounding straps, wires, or cables that further increase the cost, complexity, and weight of the aircraft. Similarly, aircraft wiring and other power and signal propagation devices typically require electromagnetic and structural shielding, necessitating many disparate shields that further increase the cost, complexity, and weight of the aircraft.
Another related issue is the need to stabilize certain aircraft structures such as floor beams to prevent them from “rolling-over” or otherwise shifting or breaking. This too requires many disparate stabilization straps, intercostals, and other devices, further increasing the cost, complexity, and weight of the aircraft.